With development of network technologies, online payment applications are more and more widespread. Currently, the online payment applications mainly authenticate authentication information sent by a terminal through a server, and when the authentication passes, the server completes the payment. The specific process may be as follows:
A payment terminal sends a payment order to a server; the server sends a request message for requesting authentication to the payment terminal after receiving the payment order; the payment terminal sends authentication information to the server after receiving the request message; and the server receives the authentication information, authenticates the authentication information, and when the authentication passes, processes the payment order.
As in the conventional method, the payment is completed only by transmitting information, via a network, the information transmitted may be stolen during transmission, and others may use an account of the payment terminal for payment through the information stolen. Thus, security of the current online payment is not high. Furthermore, processing a payment transaction require payor and payee to communicate at the time of the payment transaction, causing additional inconvenience.